


And He Said Take Me Now

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Adam Milligan, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants Dean but it's not Dean's place to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Said Take Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkinkbingo AdamDean squarefill on Tumblr.

Dean wasn’t really sure how it happened but in the span of the five minutes Sam had left the motel room, he had a lap full of thick muscled thighs that were nothing like Sam’s at that age. He found himself turned on instantly and more than a little guilty. Fucking Sam was bad enough, but Christ this was their baby brother that they had just met.

Adam grinned up at him, blinking slowly, all doe eyed. “Relax, Dean. I know all about you and Sam and what kind of kinky shit you’re into. I want you to show me what it’s like to be the baby of the family.”

Groaning and fighting against what little conscience he possessed, Dean tried to shove Adam off of his lap. Finally succeeding, Dean crossed to the far corner of the room and crossed his arms, glaring at the youngest Winchester.

“No fucking way, Adam. One, you have no idea what you’re talking about. Two, you’re my brother, even if Sammy and I did just meet you. There’s not a chance in hell I’m touching you in any way!”

Adam didn’t look the least bit deterred in his efforts. He crawled off the bed and pinned Dean against the wall, kissing him, licking into his mouth, breath mixing hot into his new big brother’s.

“Take me big brother, you know you want to. Come on,” Adam goaded him on.

Dean couldn’t resist the challenge; he spun Adam against the wall, grabbing his hands, pressing all of his weight into him. Adam moaned as he felt Dean’s hips grinding into his, the thickness of his cock riding into his was almost too much for him to take.

So lost in rutting against his newfound baby brother, Dean was completely oblivious to Sam coming back to their room.

“Dean, what the hell is going on,” Sam growled.

Dean jerked back, knowing that he needed to explain quick. Sam’s jealous streak was as wide as his protective streak.

“Adam kept flirting and coming on to me,” he said weakly.

“Uh huh,” Sam said noncommittally, clearly waiting for more from both of them.

Adam looked defiantly at Sam with teeth marks in his lips, just daring him to stop what was happening or to join, Sam wasn’t quite sure which.

“Looks like both of you are in for a punishment,” Sam said in a low voice, one that Dean recognized immediately.

Dean dropped to his knees, assuming his submissive stance, waiting for further instructions from his dom.

“What’s going on here?” Adam asked, more than a little wary now that he no longer had the upper hand.

“You wanted to play Adam, well here’s your invitation. Dean is my submissive and I’m his dominant. Since he touched you without my permission, I’m going to spank him. If you choose to be a part of this, you will be spanked as well,” Sam replied.

Adam gulped, face going several shades paler.

Sam moved closer to Dean, hands moving to stroke his neck, ensuring he was in his proper headspace.

“You ready, Dean,” Sam asked quietly.

Dean only nodded, bracing on the bed. He accepted his punishment and leaned into Sam’s after touches, eating up the praise.

“So, Adam, what have you decided?”

Adam shuffled forward, head bowed down and answered in a whisper, “Yes.”

“On your knees, then. After, the real fun can begin.”

Sam looked at Dean, sharing a smile. Oh, this boy had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
